drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1993
Declarado Año Internacional de los Pueblos Indígenas del Mundo por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero **Checoslovaquia deja de existir tras 74 años de historia y se divide en dos nuevos Estados: República Checa y Eslovaquia. **Europa, entra en funcionamiento el Espacio Económico Europeo (EEE). *2 de enero - Las tres partes en conflicto en Bosnia-Herzegovina se reúnen en Ginebra. *3 de enero - Bush y Yeltsin firman el acuerdo de desarme nuclear ''START II, para reducir los arsenales nucleares. *5 de enero - En las Islas Shetland se esparcen los 84.700 litros de petróleo del carguero Braer. *11 de enero - La UNESCO declara la Ruta Jacobea española Patrimonio de la Humanidad. *13 de enero - Se firma en París un acuerdo para la prohibición de armas químicas. *20 de enero - William Jefferson Clinton toma posesión como 42º Presidente de los Estados Unidos. *21 de enero - Atentado terrorista en el sector finaciero de la Calle 72 en Bogotá, dejando 21 heridos. *30 de enero - Colombia, en el centro de Bogotá estalla un coche bomba, causando la muerte a 23 personas, 68 heridos y daños materiales incalculables, atentado atribuido al Cartel de Medellín. Febrero *1 de febrero - Los Dallas Cowboys, equipo de fútbol americano, ganan la XXXVII edición de la Superbowl al vencer a los Buffalo Bills por 52-57 en la final celebrada en Pasadena (California). *3 de febrero - Se descubre en una inspección hospitalaria en Bañolas (Gerona) un nuevo caso de ablación de clítoris (Ablación) en la hija de un emigrante de Gambia. *6 de febrero - Bélgica se convierte en Estado Federal. *7 de febrero **Eurodisney (París) arrastra fuertes pérdidas, al disminuir los visitantes a causa de una climatología adversa y la apertura diaria. **La Bolsa española cayó un 23% en el pasado año 1992. *10 de febrero - Mario Conde pacta con la banca estadounidense J. P. Morgan la ampliación de capital de Banesto. *11 de febrero - En España se crean las dos primeras Universidades privadas de Madrid: Alfonso X el Sabio y San Pablo-CEU. *15 de febrero ** Michal Kowac es elegido primer presidente de Eslovaquia. ** La policía desarticula en Madrid una banda de trata de blancas que había introducido ilegalmente en España a más de 2.000 ciudadanas dominicanas para dedicarlas a la prostitución. ** El Cartel de Medellín hace explotar dos coches bomba en el centro de Bogotá, Colombia, deja 4 muertos y 155 heridos. *16 de febrero - Elías Yanes, arzobispo de Zaragoza, es elegido presidente de la Conferencia Episcopal Española. *17 de febrero ** La canción Els Segadors es aprobada como himno de Cataluña (España). ** Pedro Pacheco, alcalde de Jerez de la Frontera (España), es expulsado del Partido Andalucista por su continuada crítica al otro líder del partido, Alejandro Rojas Marcos, alcalde de Sevilla. *19 de febrero - Aparecen fragmentos del cráneo de Adolf Hitler en un tintero del Archivo Estatal de Rusia, procedentes de sus restos calcinados y desenterrados por los rusos en Berlín, en 1945. *22 de febrero - La ONU aprueba la creación de un Tribunal Penal Internacional para la ex Yugoslavia. *23 de febrero - Los países de la OEA firman la Declaración de Cartagena de Indias, en la que se insta a educar a los pueblos para la democracia. *26 de febrero - Atentado terrorista en el World Trade Center de Nueva York: mueren seis personas y son heridos un millar. Marzo *1 de marzo - Nace la Unión Internacional de Telecomunicaciones, que hasta la fecha era conocida por CCITT. *14 de marzo - Se aprueba la Constitución de Andorra. *22 de marzo - El juez del Tribunal Supremo español Marino Barbero recibe el informe de unos peritos de Hacienda referido al escándalo Filesa, en el que se afirma que esta empresa recibió más de mil millones por informes inexistentes y que al parecer realizó pagos para financiar al PSOE. *23 de marzo - Noruega, Austria, Finlandia y Suecia comenzarán conversaciones para su ingreso en la Comunidad Europea. *26 de marzo - Se crea el Mercosur, mercado sudamericano, sus estados miembros son Argentina, Brasil, Paraguay, y Uruguay, los asociados son: Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador y Perú Abril *1 de abril **Fallece Juan de Borbón y Battenberg, hijo y padre de reyes, que no pudo reinar en España. **El Gobierno español remite para su dictamen al Consejo Económico y Social un nuevo modelo de relaciones laborales que afectará a la legislación laboral y a las modalidades de contratos. *3 de abril - Termina el apagón eléctrico en Colombia. Regresa los relojes a su hora normal. *15 de abril ** Explota un coche bomba en el centro comercial Centro 93, en el barrio Chicó al norte de Bogotá, deja 11 muertos, 218 heridos y locales comerciales destruidos. El atentado es atribuido al Cartel de Medellín. ** En Argentina empieza CVN. *19 de abril - El FBI cerca el recinto donde se encuentran los miembros de la secta de los Davidianos, liderada por David Koresh, en Waco (Texas), resultando en la muerte de Koresh y otros 74 miembros del grupo. Mayo *15 de mayo: se celebra en Millstreet, Irlanda, la XXXVIII Edición de Eurovisión. El tema del país anfitrión, In Your Eyes, de la solista Niamh Kavanagh, es el vencedor. *15 de mayo: se accidenta un Boeing 727 de la aerolínea SAM que volaba entre Bogotá y Medellín. Mueren 132 personas. (Véase Vuelo 505 de SAM) *21 de mayo: la Corte Suprema de Justicia de Venezuela da el fallo al antejuicio de mérito contra el presidente Carlos Andrés Pérez por el delito de Malversación de caudales públicos de los 250 millones de la Partida Secreta. *24 de mayo: Eritrea alcanza la independencia. *24 de mayo: en Guadalajara, México, es asesinado el cardenal Juan Jesús Posadas Ocampo en el Aeropuerto Internacional Miguel Hidalgo, aún a la fecha no se sabe todavía el asesino. *25 de mayo: el Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas crea el Tribunal Penal Internacional para la antigua Yugoslavia. Junio *1 de junio - En Buenos Aires empieza Todo Noticias con la conducción de Luis Otero y Silvia Martínez. *6 de junio **Felipe González Márquez, reelegido Presidente del Gobierno de España tras la victoria del PSOE en las elecciones generales **Ramón José Velásquez es nombrado presidente provisional de Venezuela. *7 de junio - Fallece el mítico jugador de baloncesto, Drazen Petrovic. Nacido el 22 de octubre de 1964 en Sibenik (Croacia), perdió la vida en accidente de automóvil en la autopista que une Nuremberg con Munich, cuando regresaba de un partido con la selección de Croacia. *15 de junio - Juan Pablo II consagra la Catedral de la Almudena en Madrid. *23 de junio - Se inaugura en Lausana (Suiza) el Museo Olímpico. Julio *9 de julio - Rusia: el Ministerio del Interior inglés declara oficialmente que los huesos encontrados en la fosa de Ekaterinburgo pertenecen al zar Nicolás II y a la zarina Aleksandra Fiodorovna Romanova, de la familia de los Romanov, fusilados en 1918. *18 de julio - Fracasan las conversaciones en El Aaiún entre el Frente Polisario y el gobierno de Marruecos para realizar el referéndum de autodeterminación exigido por la ONU de las Naciones Unidas. U2 mediante un concierto dialoga con los refugiados durante la disolución de la Unión Soviética. En México se funda la cadena de televisión TV Azteca. *19 de julio - Se inaugura el puente internacional sobre el río Miño, en Tuy (Pontevedra), que une España y Portugal. *21 de julio - Antón García Abril y Luis Gálvez ganan el Premio Nacional de Música. *22 de julio - Se lanza al espacio el cohete Ariane IV, que transporta el satélite español de comunicaciones Hispasat 1B. Agosto *2 de agosto: estreno de la TV Azteca en México por el Grupo Salinas. *2 de agosto: 12 personas mueren y 7 resultan heridas tras chocar y posteriormente incendiarse un tren de mercancías y otro de pasajeros en Vega de Anzo, Asturias (España). *6 de agosto: décima encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Veritatis Splendor. *16 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, Ian Murdock anuncia, mediante un correo electrónico, la Distribución Linux del proyecto Debian. *30 de agosto: el rey Hassan II de Marruecos inaugura en Casablanca la Gran Mezquita que lleva su nombre, la mayor después de la de La Meca. Septiembre *4 de septiembre - Nicaragua, se inaugura la nueva catedral de Managua. *5 de septiembre - Buenos Aires La selección de Colombia gana a la de Argentina 5-0, en el estadio Monumental de Nuñez (Buenos Aires, Argentina), por las eliminatorias al Mundial de futbol de 1994. *13 de septiembre - Oriente Medio, se firma en Washington la Declaración de Principios para la autonomía de Gaza y Jericó, Isaac Rabin y Yaser Arafat se dan la mano. Octubre *1 de octubre - Inicia sus transmisiones MTV Latinoamérica. *3 de octubre - Tiene lugar la Batalla de Mogadiscio en esta ciudad de Somalia entre las tropas de Estados Unidos y los guerrilleros de este país. *5 de octubre - Crisis constitucional rusa de 1993: fuerzas militares y de seguridad rusas desalojan el Parlamento. El enfrentamiento deja alrededor de 150 muertos. *6 de octubre - El jugador de baloncesto Michael Jordan anuncia su retirada. *21 de octubre - Más de cincuenta heridos y tres muertos fue el saldo de la explosión de un coche-bomba en pleno centro de Lima (Perú), minutos después de las siete de la tarde. Noviembre *1 de noviembre - Entra en vigor el Tratado de Maastrich. *9 de noviembre - Histórica intervención del Rey de España, Juan Carlos I, ante el Parlamento de Israel, durante su visita de cuatro días. *12 de noviembre - El actor Paco Rabal recibe la medalla de oro de la Academia del Cine español. *30 de noviembre - El presidente de México Carlos Salinas de Gortari aprueba el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte. Diciembre *2 de diciembre - Cae abatido por el Bloque de Busqueda de la policía, en un barrio al occidente de Medellín,el jefe del Cartel de Medellín Pablo Escobar. *5 de diciembre - Rafael Caldera gana las elecciones presidenciales en Venezuela *8 de diciembre - El presidente de los Estados Unidos Bill Clinton aprueba el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte. *11 de diciembre - En Chile, es elegido como presidente a Eduardo Frei Ruiz Tagle, quién obtuvo un 57,96% de los sufragios. Nacimientos Fallecimientos *5 de enero: Juan Benet, escritor español. *6 de enero: Rudolf Nureyev, bailarín y coreógrafo ruso. *6 de enero: Dizzy Gillespie, trompetista estadounidense (n. 1917). *20 de enero: Audrey Hepburn, actriz belga (n. 1929). *26 de enero: Robert Jacobsen artista danés (n. 1912) *27 de enero: André el Gigante, luchador estadounidense de origen francés (n. 1946). *5 de febrero: Joseph L. Mankiewicz, director de cine estadounidense. *26 de marzo: Anselmo Feleppa, diseñador de moda brasileño. *18 de marzo: Kenneth Boulding, economista británico. *27 de marzo: Vicent Andrés i Estellés, periodista y poeta español. *31 de marzo: Brandon Bruce Lee, actor estadounidense (n. 1965). *20 de abril: Mario Moreno (Cantinflas), cómico mexicano. *29 de abril: Mick Ronson, músico británico. *1 de mayo: Pierre Bérégovoy, político francés. *6 de mayo: Rommel Fernández Gutiérrez, futbolista español (n. 1966). *8 de mayo: Gabriel Pita da Veiga y Sanz, militar y político español. *21 de mayo: John Dutton Frost, militar británico. *7 de junio: Drazen Petrovic, jugador de baloncesto croata. *15 de junio: John Connally, político estadounidense. *15 de junio: James Hunt, automovilista británico. *19 de junio: William Golding, novelista, ensayista y poeta inglés. *29 de junio: Hector Lavoe, cantante puertorriqueño. *22 de julio: Ivà, dibujante español. *27 de septiembre: James H. Doolittle, militar estadounidense. *2 de octubre: Fernando López Heptener, óptico, fotógrafo y cineasta español. *31 de octubre: Federico Fellini, cineasta italiano. *31 de octubre: River Phoenix, actor estadounidense. *2 de diciembre: Pablo Escobar, criminal colombiano. *4 de diciembre: Frank Zappa, músico estadounidense. *22 de diciembre: Alexander Mackendrick, director de cine estadounidense. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Rafael Argullol Murgadas obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La razón del mal. * 25 de junio - Fernando Arrabal es galardonado con el premio de teatro de la Academia Francesa, y se convierte en el primer dramaturgo español que consigue tal distinción. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: **''El club Dumas. **La sombra del águila. * Miguel Argaya publica ''Carta triste a Jorge. Ciencia y tecnología *28 de marzo: la nave Galileo, de camino a Júpiter, sobrevuela el asteroide (253) Ida. Matemáticas *24 de junio: el británico Andrew Wiles revoluciona las matemáticas al solucionar el último Teorema de Fermat Medicina y biología *Investigadores del Centro de estudios del Polimorfismo Humano de París, hicieron público el primer mapa físico del 90% del genoma humano. *Se hace público por primera vez un ensayo de clonación humana. *Científicos estadounidenses proponen elaborar el mapa genético de todas las poblaciones humanas estudiando a 500 grupos étnicos. Deporte Fútbol *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. *El Real Madrid se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de España de fútbol. *Balón de Oro: El italiano Roberto Baggio, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. *Liga Mexicana: El Atlante se corona campeón de liga al vencer 4 a 0 al Monterrey. *El Olympique de Marseille conquista su primera Copa de Europa, tras derrotar al AC Milan por 1-0. Sin embargo, pese a los escándalos de corrupción en el fútbol francés, los marselleses descienden a la segunda división de su liga. *Copa de la UEFA: Juventus logra la Copa UEFA tras ganarle a la Fiorentina. *Recopa de Europa: Parma FC logra su primera y única Recopa. *Copa Libertadores de América: Sao Paulo FC gana por segunda vez en su historia el máximo título del fútbol sudamericano de clubes. *México es invitado por primera vez a la Copa America en Ecuador, sorprendiendo a toda Sudamerica al llegar a la final perdiendo con Argentina 2-1. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': Atletico Junior Campeón(3ª vez). Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol EMELEC CAMPEON DEL FUTBOL ECUATORIANO Tenis *Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Jim Courier. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Jana Novotná. *Roland Garros: Hombres: Sergi Bruguera a Jim Courier. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Mary Joe Fernández. *US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Cédric Pioline. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Helena Suková. *Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Jim Courier a Stefan Edberg. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. Atletismo *Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la cuarta edición en Stuttgart (Alemania). Motociclismo *Campeonato del Mundo de Trial: Jordi Tarrés (España), campeón del mundo. Automovilismo *Alain Prost se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Cine *7 de mayo - Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, de Kenneth Branagh. *29 de octubre - Pesadilla antes de Navidad, de Henry Selick. *''Army of Darkness, dirigida por Sam Raimi. *La lista de Schindler'' (Schindler's List), dirigida y producida por Steven Spielberg. *''Los Tres Mosqueteros, de Stephen Herek. *Parque Jurásico'' (Jurassic Park), dirigida y producida por Steven Spielberg. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música *ABBA - More ABBA Gold *Ace of Base - The Sign *Aerosmith - Get A Grip *Alejandro Sanz- '' Si tú me miras '' *A.N.I.M.A.L. - (A.N.I.M.A.L.) *Anahí - Anahí *Annihilator - '' Set The World On Fire '' *Atheist - Elements *Beck - Mellow Gold *Bee Gees - Size Isn't Everything *Bob Dylan - The 30th Anniversary Concert Celebration (tributo), World Gone Wrong *Brujería - Matando Güeros *Björk - Debut *Bryan Adams - So Far So Good *Cafe Tacvba - Cafe tacvba *Carcass - Heartwork *Carmen Electra - Carmen Electra *Celia Cruz - Azúcar Negra *Collective Soul - Hints, Allegations, and Things Left Unsaid *Cyndi Lauper - '' Hat Full Of Stars'' *Def Leppard - Retro Active *Depeche Mode - Songs of Faith and Devotion (álbum) *Dire Straits - On The Night (directo) *Dream Theater - Images & Words *Duran Duran - Duran Duran (The wedding album) *El Último de la Fila - Astronomía razonable *Enigma - The Cross of Changes *Erick Sermon - No Pressure *Eros Ramazzotti - Todo Historias *Guns N' Roses - The Spaghetti Incident? *Héroes del Silencio - El Espíritu del Vino *Jamiroquai - Emergency On Planet Earth *L'arc en Ciel - Dune *La Sonora de Tommy Rey - Déjate querer *Laura Pausini - Laura Pausini *Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way *Los Piratas - Quiero Hacerte Gritar *Los Tigres Del Norte - 16 Kilates Musicales *Los Tigres Del Norte - La Garra *Los Tigres Del Norte - Más Zarpasos *Marc Anthony - Otra Nota *Mariah Carey - Music Box *Mazzy Star - So Tonight I Might See *Morbid Angel - Covenant *Miguel Bosé - Bajo el signo de Caín *Negu Gorriak - Borreroak Baditu Milaka Aurpegi *Nirvana - In Utero *Orquesta Salserín - La Orquesta Infantil del Mundo *Paul McCartney - Off The Ground *Paulina Rubio - 24 Kilates *Pearl Jam - Vs *Pet Shop Boys - Very *Quicksand - Slip *Radiohead - Pablo Honey *Ricardo Arjona - Animal Nocturno *Rush - Counterparts *Sepultura - Chaos A. D. *Shakira - Peligro *Siniestro Total - Ojalá estuvieras aquí y Made in Japan *Sofiya Rotaru - Lavanda *Sofiya Rotaru - Название песен *Soundgarden - Superunknown *Sting - Ten Summoner´s Tales *Tears for Fears - Elemental *Timbiriche - Timbiriche XII *The Cranberries - Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can´t We? *The Smashing Pumpkins - Siamese Dream *Underworld - Dubnobasswithmyheadman *Van Halen - Live: Right Here, Right Now *Whigfield - Whigfield *X Japan - Art of Life *Yngwie J. Malmsteen - Fire and Ice Televisión Premios Nobel *Física - Russell A. Hulse, Joseph H. Taylor Jr. *Química - Kary Mullis, Michael Smith *Medicina - Richard J. Roberts, Phillip A. Sharp *Literatura - Toni Morrison *Paz - Nelson Mandela, Frederik Willem de Klerk *Economía - Robert Fogel, Douglass North Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Francisco Javier Saénz de Oiza *Ciencias Sociales - Silvio Zavala *Comunicación y Humanidades - Revista Vuelta, de Octavio Paz *Concordia - Coordinadora Gesto por la Paz de Euskal Herria *Cooperación Internacional - Cascos azules de la ONU destinados en la antigua Yugoslavia *Deportes - Javier Sotomayor *Investigación Científica y Técnica - Amable Liñán *Letras - Claudio Rodríguez Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 1990 Categoría:Años